Ella y yo
by Paddy13
Summary: las vacaciones estaban a punto de terminar, pero que es lo que haran los merodeadores para divertirse...y ensima si se aparece la novia de uno de ellos?....sigo siendo mala haciendo summarys...perdon nn...


Bueno primero a lo primero…los personajes no son míos sino de J.K.R…Además debo aclarar que es un songfic…(creo q se escribía así, si no es así que alguien me diga como se escribe nn)…bueno tiene una canción…se entiende no?

**Ella y yo**

**Sirius- **Ella y yo

Dos locos viviendo una aventura castigada por Dios

Un laberinto sin salida donde el miedo se convierte en amor

Somos su marido, ella y yo

**James-** Mi esposa y yo

Igual que ustedes compartimos en la vida un eterno amor

La dama perfecta, toda una belleza, ella es mi inspiración

Somos feliz ella y yo (ella y yo).

**Sirius-**Amigo ella y yo

Solos nos vemos a escondidas para ahogar esta prohibida pasión

Y aunque tiene dueño, yo solo tengo un sueño, ser su protector

Somos su marido, ella y yo.

**James**-Oye Don lucha por amor.!

**Sirius-**No me aconsejes en tu posición.!

**James-**Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón!

**Sirius-**No sabes quien es victima en la confusión.

**James-**Oye mi amigo lucha por amor!

**Sirius-**No, no me aconsejes en tu posición.

**James-**Quizás ese tipo no mande en su corazón!

**Sirius-**Tu, No sabes quien es victima en esta confusión!

**James-**Mi esposa y yo, somos felices,

dos almas matrices,

se lo que es el amor,

por eso te entiendo y aunque sea casada no te alejes por temor,

no lo hagas

Don, ay no no nooo.

**Sirius-** Amigo ella y yo, teníamos claro que era una locura esta relación,

pero la carne nos llamaba, y la cama nos hacia una invitación,

a solo hacer el amor.

**James-**Ay ya te expliqué,

cuando hay personas que se aman el amor tiene que vencer,

y que el marido entienda que perdió su hembra,

ahora es tu mujer, no pueden ganar los tres.

Y te repito lucha por amor

**Sirius-**No me aconsejes en tu posición.!

**James-**Quizás su marido no mande en su corazón!

**Sirius-**No sabes quien es victima en esta confusión.

**James-**No seas tan tonto lucha por amor!

**Sirius-**No, no me aconsejes en tu posición.

**James-**Quizás ese tipo no mande en su corazón!

**Sirius-**Tu no sabes quién es victima en esta confusión!

AMIGO pido perdón yo nunca te fallé,

me traicionaron las ganas de volverla a ver,

Y aunque todavía no puedo creer,

lo que este amargo encuentro me hizo comprender

pues tu también llegaste a ese lugar,

donde tantas veces yo la fui a buscar, y aunque

no es fácil lo que voy a hacer

Admitiré que salí con tu mujer

Salí con tu mujer

**James-**Qué?!

**Sirius-**Salí con tu mujer

**James-**No, yo no estoy creyendo esto

**Sirius-**Salí con tu mujer

**James-**No, No

**Sirius-**Salí con tu mujer

**James-**Que te perdone Dios, yo no lo voy a hacer,

Los perdí a los dos y a la misma vez,

Ya veo que todo era mentira cuando ella me decía

Que se iba pa Puerto Rico a vacaciones con su amiga,

Me mintió, tu y ella en una cama, haya en Bayamo,

Quizás en Isla Verde o Carolina, cuantos hoteles ensució,

Tu también, los odio a los dos.

**Sirius-**Oye entiende

que yo soy quien mas sufre con todo esto,

Me mata el dolor

**James-**Fue una traición

**Sirius-**Perdí un amigo por la tentación

Perdón

**James-**ADIOS!!

Todas las personas que se encontraban en el lugar aplauden.

Y esos fueron nuestros dos últimos concursantes…Ahora es momento de decir quien es nuestro ganador…-dijo el presentador

_**Flash back…**_

SIRIUS NO PUEDO CREER QUE SE HAYAN INSCRIPTO EN UN CONCURSO MUGGLE!!!...-Remus estaba realmente furioso…habían ido a pasar un fin de semana en casa de James, además por fin se veían después de que empezaran las vacaciones y esa tarde hasta había ido Lily…por lo que pensaba que estarían toda la tarde juntos…pero no, en cambio que es lo que hace ese chucho pulgoso se inscribe junto a James en un concurso de muggle!...era increíble….

Pero Moony no te enojes…-sirius pone carita de perro abandonado en mitad de la calle un día de lluvia-

Uff…-suspira resignado-uu…-es increíble como tiene tanta facilidad para manipularme-piensa- En efecto, Sirius sabia que cada vez que él ponía esa cara su lobito no podía retarlo, ni resistirse a nada que él le pidiese…

Además fue idea de James…-dijo intentando excusarse- él quiere ganar el concurso porque como primer premio dan cuatro entradas para un parque de diversiones……y….vas a ir a verme verdad?...- pregunta, aunque mas que pregunta sonaba a afirmación…-

Esta bien…-sirius lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva casi arrastrando hasta donde se encontraban Lily y James, puesto que este ultimo se encontraba haciendo lo mismo que él hasta hace instantes -

Ah Paddy…por cierto…de que es el concurso...0.o…

_**Fin flash back**__…_

Y los ganadores son… el dúo integrado por…Sirius Black y James Potter…

SII!!!...-gritaron ambos….

Después de retirar su premio, fueron cada uno con su respectiva pareja…y se dirigieron hacia el parque de diversiones, donde pasarían por fin una tarde romántica y juntos…bueno por lo menos juntos-pensó Remus.

-------------

Y si que le voy hacer...todavía soy mala con los finales…pero ya voy a mejorar…espero 0.o--…

este intento de fic va dedicado a mi amigo Prongs...jejejej-...que pobre lo hice tener pesadillas...por que yo ya lo habia puesto en mi pagina en deviantart...pero solo la cancion...sin final...asi que digamos que se enojo un poquito...jejeje...pero bueno fue una broma nada mas. ademas no daba para que soñaras con que sirius te quitara a lily...0.o...

vos quedate con tu peliroja...que yo estoy feliz con mi lobito...-


End file.
